deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Sci Fi Thriller: Resistance (Terminator) vs Colonial Marines (Aliens)
Okay, we are here to determine which of these Science Fiction fighters is deadliest: The Resistance- Human war survivors; who intend to defeat Skynet's lethal army of Machines VS United States Colonial Marines- Hardcore military unit; who defend Earth's colonies against the deadliest creatures known to man. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons used by these instruments of war. We take their strengths and weaknesses and put them into a fight to the end. It's no rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Resistance stats Resistance info With the date of Judgment Day changing, no date can be set to when the Resistance started. Though it can be inferred that it started soon after Judgment Day took place. In the Terminator Salvation timeline, it can be said that the Resistance was founded from the remnants of the world's military forces, who's surviving officers lead from a Los Angeles class submarine in the form of a leading council of Generals and Admirals, with General Ashdown leading them. Sometime after the destruction of the Resistance Headquarters and Skynet Central, it can be assumed that John Connor, the commander of Tech-Com, has taken control of the Resistance. As stated by Kyle Reese, the Resistance triumphed over Skynet, and in a last ditch effort the computer system sent back a Terminator to kill Sarah Connor. (Source: Terminator wiki) Resistance weapons The Resistance fire with: Long Range: M4 Carbine Mid Range: RPG-7 Close Range: Sawn-off Remington 870- 6 rounds Colonial Marine stats Colonial Marine info The United States Colonial Marines Corps (USCMC), commonly known as the Colonial Marines, is the main human resistance in the movie'', Aliens'', and they are the successor to the United States Marine Corp. They are known for their “force-in-readiness”, who are all times ready to operate in environment far from home. The primary duty of the USCMC is to maintain the security of the United Americas signatories and colonies, and serves as the vanguard of any major problem. The USCMC has fought on more then two dozen planets. Colonial Marine weapons The Marines fire back with: Long Range: M41A Pulse Rifle Mid Range: M240 Incinerator Unit Close Range: Ithaca 37 Battle Resistance: USCM: The battle starts with a Humvee with five Resistance fighters. Four of them dismount and enter a rundown building. One carries an RPG-7 rocket launcher. The other three carry their M4 Carbines and one also has a sawn off Remington 870 with him as well. At the same time, four Colonial Marines enter the same building. One has an M240 Incinerator Unit. The other three carry their M41A Pulse Rifles and one has his Ithaca M37. One of the Marines pulls out his Motion Tracker to detect any movement. The Motion Tracker picks up the Resistance fighters as they close in. The Marines quickly get into position. A Resistance guerrilla enters the room and, after spotting a Marine, opens fire with his M4 Carbine. The Colonial Marine drops from several bullet wounds. A Marine fires his Pulse Rifle at the Guerrilla, killing him. A shot from an RPG-7 quickly cut the Marine's joy short. A Marine quickly pursues the RPG Resistance fighter down a corridor with his M240 Incinerator Unit. The Resistance fighter turns a corner only to realize it's a dead end. The Marine stands back and fires a jet of fire at the Resistance fighter, roasting him. As the Marine walked back from the burning corpse, a blast from a shotgun caught him in the back of the head. As the Resistance fighter stepped out of the shadows, a shot from an Ithaca M37 hit him in the heart. The Marine leader and the Resistance leader started firing their shotguns at each other. The Marine's shotgun quickly ran out of ammunition. As the Resistance leader reloads his shotgun, the Marine picks up a dropped Pulse Rifle and braces it against his hip. The Resistance fighter looks up just as the Marine fires the Underbarrel Grenade Launcher at the Guerilla. The Marine raises his Pulse Rifle and yells "Oorah!" in victory. X-Factors Total X-Factors Notes Battle is 4 vs 4 and is set on post-Judgement Day earth. Votes have to have correct spelling, punctuation and grammar. Voing ends on the 26th of May. Next time, it's the science of evil as the Afghani insurgents, the Taliban take on the Cambodian killers, the Khmer Rouge. Category:Blog posts